Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
With advances in electronics, integrated circuit, computing and networking technologies, cloud computing is increasingly popular. However, Cloud Computing's Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS) implementations are problematic when dealing with latency sensitive applications, in particular, when IaaS implementers statically allocate resources, such as virtual machines (VMs), and/or storage, e.g., by geographic areas. When operating conditions change, such as new users appearing in a different geographic area, an application service seeing usage spikes, or Internet network topologies reconfiguring, the application service owner may have to manually add or adjust resources to deal with these changing conditions.